barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Po prostu nie do wiary
Po prostu nie do wiary (ang. It's Gonna Be Amazing) – piosenka z filmu Barbie: Idealne święta. Była śpiewana przez Barbie Roberts i jej trzy młodsze siostry. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= Chelsea: Do central parku w swoich nowych butach przejdę się, nakarmię morskie lwy i wszyscy będą widzieć mnie. Po prostu nie do wiary. Stacie: Na łyżwach w Rockefeller Center dziś już jeździć chcę. Podwójne salto zrobię no i nie przewrócę się. Po prostu nie do wiary. Chelsea: Już widzę się. W tym wielkim zoo. Stacie: W marzeniach dzisiaj na lodzie wiruje. Chelsea: I pięknie jest. Jak nie wiem co. Stacie: Wszystko o czym marze spełnia się. Stacie & Chelsea: To są idealne święta. Skipper: Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy Zoey zagra znów. Na fejsa zaraz wrzucę, żeby każdy słuchać mógł. Po prostu nie do wiary. Barbie: O sztuce na Broadwayu marzę już nie pierwszy rok. Bilety mam i miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, co za szok. Po prostu nie do wiary. Skipper: Na scenie dym, przez całą noc. Barbie: Kurtyna w górę, pogasły już światła. Skipper: I pięknie jest, jak nie wiem co. Barbie: Wszystko o czym marzę spełnia się. Barbie & Skipper: To są idealne święta! Skipper: Fajnie grają to fakt. Ja piosenkę tę znam. Pisałam ją wiesz. Mój jest tekst, nuty też. Wywołacie mnie, więc. Ukłonię się Wam. Brawo, brawo, A to dobry dzień dziś mam. Chelsea: Już widzę się! Barbie: Ach, co za szok! Stacie: W marzeniach dziś! Skipper: Na scenie dym! Barbie: Bilety mam! Stacie: Ja na lodzie wiruje. Skipper: Przez całą noc... Chelsea: w tym wielkim zoo! Barbie: Broadway'u czar! Stacie: Piruet raz! Barbie: Już widzę, że... Stacie: To po prostu nie do wiary! I pięknie jest! Chelsea: I pięknie jest! Barbie: Jak nie wiem co! Skipper: Jak nie wiem co! Razem: Wszystko o czym marzę, spełnia się! Stacie: To są idealne święta... Chelsea: to są idealne święta... Skipper: to są idealne święta... Barbie: to są idealne święta... Stacie: to są idealne święta... Chelsea: to są idealne święta... Skipper: Wspaniałe święta... |-|Słowa angielskie= Chelsea: I'll wear my new pink boots in Central Park, I just can't wait I'll feed the sea lions and everyone will think I'm great It's gonna be amazing Stacie: Can't wait to rock the Rockefeller Center Skating Rink. I'll do a double axel, betcha I won't even blink It's gonna be amazing Chelsea: So here I go right to the zoo Stacie: There on the ice, I'll be spinning and spinning Chelsea: It's gonna be my dream come true Stacie: Every minute custom made for me Chelsea and Stacie: This will be my perfect Christmas Skipper: Can't wait to go hang out with Zoe and I'll hear her band I'm gonna stream them live so everyone can see first hand They really are amazing Barbie: I'm gonna see a Broadway show on 42nd Street I can't believe Aunt Millie got me in a front row seat It's gonna be amazing Skipper: They hit the stage they play all night Barbie: The lights are down and the curtain is rising Skipper: It's gonna be my dream come true Barbie: Every minute custom made for me Skipper i Barbie: This will be my perfect Christmas Skipper: But the coolest of all Is the band's gonna sing A song that I wrote Every word, every note Then they'll call me on stage And I'll take a bow And the crowd goes crazy I can see it now Chelsea: So here I go Barbie: A front row seat Stacie: There on the ice Skipper: They hit the stage Barbie: The lights go down Stacie: And I'm spinning and spinning Skipper: They play all night Chelsea: Right to the zoo Barbie: A Broadway show Stacie: Won't even blink Barbie: I see it now Stacie: And it's gonna be amazing I'm gonna see Chelsea: I'm gonna see Barbie: My dream come true Skipper: My dream come true Wszystkie: Every minute custom made for me Stacie: This will be my perfect Christmas Chelsea: This will be my perfect Christmas Skipper: This will be my perfect Christmas Barbie: This will be my perfect Christmas Stacie: This will be my perfect Christmas Chelsea: This will be my perfect Christmas Skipper: My perfect Christmas en:It's Gonna Be Amazing Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie: Idealne święta)